North Dakota
Agent North Dakota, also called North, is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. He is the highest ranked on the board and serves as a sniper. Backstory Alexander Beckett was born to a wealthy ambassador and his wife while they were staying in France. From the moment he was alive, his father had intentions of his son following in his footsteps, drilling in the overall requirements and knowledge required to become a government official. Disappointingly, at the age of sixteen, Becket soon took an interest in the military instead of politics. His father was furious and threatened to disown him. Beckett's mother stepped in and reminded him that their son was not him. His father relented and, at the age of eighteen, Beckett joined the UNSC. Beckett spent years in the UNSC, becoming an ODST at the age of thirty one. Eventually, the Director of Project Freelancer: Rebirth took an interest in him and tested his capabilities. Beckett outperformed the requirements and quickly became the Director's favorite agent. Beckett became Rebirth's "North Dakota". Appearance North appears as a middle-aged maine with a tight blond crew cut with green eyes and a tanned complexion. His hair has the occasional gray do to stress from Rebirth and his father's growing earnest in knowing what his son is doing. His armor is a full set of Scout, colored solid brown. Personality North Dakota comes off as arrogant and self-confident in his own abilities, earning him the Director's favor and the distaste of the other agents in the Program. Despite this, North still serves will and listens to orders. He is extremely loyal to the Director and Councilor. In reality, North simply uses his "arrogance" to try and push others around him to do better, to make them more advanced in their skills and abilities. He hopes that it will drive them all to become better soldiers, meaning that he actually cares for everyone. Mostly everyone, anyways. North believes the Program was created to "protect" and to ensure that it will remain that forever. This has put him at odds with Carolina, who he thinks doesn't know the meaning of "protect". Skills and Abilities North is a really skilled fighter, filling in the areas of CQB and Sniping, similar to Agents South Dakota and Arkansas. Sniping North is a gifted sniper, trained by the best ODST snipers in the UNSC. Because of this, he is always selected as the "primary" sniper on missions, with either Arkansas or South serving as spotters or "backup" snipers. It has been said North has never missed a target. CQB North is also skilled in fighting off opponents who get too close, similar to Arkansas. Unlike the other sniper, however, North does not depend on more firepower. Instead, he uses his ODST fighting skills to take down opponents who get too close for comfort. Armor Enhancement North Dakota was given the "Camouflage" armor enhancement, letting him change to color of his armor to either match his background or even blend in with enemy soldiers. This allows him to quickly traverse an area without hindrance, or even get close to a target to quickly complete a mission. Alongside this, he could summon holographic wrist blades for close combat. Relationships A vast majority of North's relationships are negative or neutral. The Director North is extremely loyal to the Director, primarily because "with age comes wisdom". He does not seem to question the Director's motives, and will continue to serve without objection. The Counsilor Similar to the Director, North is loyal to the Councilor, primarily because of his advisory position to Rebirth's leader. Agent Alaska Alaska and North, notably, have the best positive relationship so far. Even though Alaska tends to snag and tease him about his status on the board and the Director's own favoritism, and they have a rivalry to out-do one another, North believes they are good friends and it's all in good fun. Alaska does, however, secede North as Number One following his death. Agent South Carolina North absolutely hates South Carolina, to the point of threatening to "accidentally" shoot him next time they're on a mission. He has made many protests to Carolina being in the program to the Director, but the Director claims Dr. Hertz maintains Carolina's standing in the program. North views Carolina as a violent destroyer, completely the opposite of what the program stands for. Agent South Dakota North respects South Dakota's skill, but hasn't actually spoken to him. He is surprised that South managed to rank on the board just after being recruited, and starts to bedgrudgingly despise him. Agent Arkansas Being a fellow sniper, North respects Arkansas' skills and abilities to the point of recommending board advancement to the Director. He views Ark as a good example of what the Program can produce. He is also aware of Ark's dislike for him, but thinks it's because he is good friends with Carolina. Ultimately, Arkansas and North do meet in battle, but only once. The fight itself was brutal, with Arkansas coming out on top. North revealed his refusal to lose and that costed him his life, the killing blow caused by Arkansas' own knife. Agent Nevada They have neutral feelings for one another, she oftenly managing to convince him to perform a different course of action if it seems preposterous or stupid. Agent Maine Similar to his relationship with Arkansas, North believes Maine is a good soldier, but could use more discipline. Again, he is aware that Maine doesn't like him either, but doesn't blame him. Agent New York North was on really good terms with York before he died, genuinely caring for him and believing in his attempts to try and make Carolina more tolerable. Secretly, he was frustrated when The Director bad-mouthed York at his funeral, believing he didn't deserve it. Agent Wyoming North genuinely does not trust Wyoming, primarily due to his status as a jokester while also being a professional killer. The distrust seems to extend from Wyoming as well, as neither go on missions together. Agent Texas Texas and North get along well, with Tex often respecting North do to his leadership capabilities and North the same for Tex as he is a well done fighter. Despite this, North admits it is difficult to have Tex under his leadership while on a mission. Agent Washington Similar to Wyoming, North does not trust Washington do to his secretive and volatile nature. He does work well with him on missions though. Agent Connecticut North likes CT enough to occasionally support his attempts at keeping Carolina and Maine away from each other. Agent Utah North and Utah never got along, hinting at a long standing hatred spanning years before their joining of the program. This culminates with North shooting Utah dead in response to Utah eavesdropping on a plan between North and the Director. Death Ultimately, Arkansas discovers that North had killed Utah in cold blood because of his attempts to prevent one of the Director's plans. Angered by this revelation and wanting payback, Ark challenges North to a one-on-one fight for the title of "Number One". North accepts. The fighting, drawing the attention of everyone on board the Mother of Intervention, was very brutal. North, using the chip given to him by the Director, appeared to be winning, managing to beat down Arkansas again and again. However, Ark, using his jets to his advantage, managed to get back in the fight and topple North. Ark let his guard down and prepared to leave, but was stopped when the Director gave a speech. North, a bit ashamed and angered by his defeat, slowly snuck up behind Ark, preparing a blade to finish off his adversary. However, Ark managed to sense the strike in time and batted the bladed arm away, drawing his own kukri and driving it into North's chest. Ark hisses, "That was for Utah you son of a bitch" before wrenching the blade out of North. He then slowly collapses to his knees before falling flat on the ground, dead. Notable Quotes and Conversations Trivia *North's twisted sense of peace can be compared to that of the Illusive Man, an antagonist in the Mass Effect Series. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth